


So Close

by starfire29



Category: MasterChef Australia (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 10:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15661485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfire29/pseuds/starfire29
Summary: Jess has a nice but very strange and vivid dream.





	So Close

**Author's Note:**

> a short one shot featuring Jess and Brendan from Masterchef Australia season 10. I just heard the song "So Close" from Enchanted and I just imagined them both in the ballroom scene.

You're in my arms  
And all the world is calm  
The music playing on for only two  
So close together  
And when I'm with you  
So close to feeling alive

Jess was wearing a beautiful long old rose coloured gown with sheer lace. She was in a ballroom with a bunch of other people. It seemed to be that she was in the ballroom sequence of her all time favourite movie “Enchanted” where Giselle and Robert had their final dance. Jess felt like she was Giselle herself. But who was Robert in this instance, she wondered. 

A life goes by  
Romantic dreams must die  
So I bid my goodbye  
And never knew  
So close, was waiting  
Waiting here with you  
And now, forever, I know  
All that I wanted  
To hold you so close

Before Jess could wonder any longer, she saw Brendan looking very dapper in a classic black and white suit. Jess smiled, ‘so there’s my Robert’ she thought. Brendan went to her and smiled. 

“Hey, Jess. You look really beautiful tonight.” Brendan said.   
“Thanks, B. You look very handsome as well.” Jess replied.   
“Shall we dance?” Brendan asked as he held his hand out for Jess to take.   
“Yes, of course!” Jess replied as she took Brendan’s hand. 

So close to reaching  
That famous happy end  
Almost believing  
This one's not pretend  
And now you're beside me  
And look how far we've come  
So far we are, so close

Jess and Brendan danced to the song “So Close” and they danced very close together. Brendan put his arms around Jess’ waist and Jess put her hands around Brendan’s neck. 

Oh how could I face the faceless days  
If I should lose you now

Brendan spun Jess around the dance floor. They danced and they danced. They both got lost in the moment. And for a time, it was just the two of them. Without a care in the world. 

We're so close to reaching  
That famous happy end  
Almost believing  
This one's not pretend  
Let's go on dreaming  
For we know we are  
So close, so close  
And still so far

The song ends and their dance end as well. Brendan and Jess part ways with Brendan planting a kiss on Jess’ hand before departing. Jess is left standing in the ballroom all by herself. Minutes later, Jess wakes up in her bed at the Masterchef house. Jess quickly realized that it was just a dream. Jess silently laughs to herself as she realizes her silliness. However, she vows never to tell Brendan about that dream.


End file.
